The Princess and the Bodyguard
by The84thWolf
Summary: An origin story of my own design, featuring the unlikely paring of Nora and Lie, how they met, who they are, and how they got to Beacon. Please leave a review! Can't get better without feedback! (Note: Story written before Volume 3)
1. Happy Birthday

Nora sighed.

Outside her home, hundreds of people cheered and clapped, confetti rained down from the upper buildings, music rang out over the streets and the roads were filled with people enjoying the celebration. It was the Princess's tenth birthday and hundreds of people were enjoying the sights and sounds of the city. It didn't matter that the Princess was never seen in public, or that no one even knew her face. They just all assumed she would be delighted that the public got to enjoy a party on her behalf.

Being royalty was a huge letdown.

Nora watched from the window of her bedroom, dressed in her sleep clothes, wishing she could leave her castle and explore the city. But the King feared for her to a fault and was desperate to keep her safe. Although the Faunus War had ended years ago, there was still great animosity to the Faunus, especially when it came to the new leadership of the White Fang. Nora's father did not want her daughter being known and targeted for ransom or assassination.

Unfortunately, that meant Nora was forced to stay indoors, hidden from public and to be taught how to be a proper ruler without actually seeing her future kingdom. And being stuck indoors was such a bore. Nora had never had any friends and everything she did was regulated and judged. She was future queen of the castle, she thought bitterly, and she had to keep up the pretense of an obedient little girl being groomed into a stoic Queen. She wished she could be out there with people, playing games, watching entertainers, eating food without worrying about manners or image.

There was a knock on the door. Nora threw on her dressing gown and shouted, "Come in!"

The door opened and the King walked in, accompanied by his bodyguard Shao Ren, dressed in his bodyguard uniform. The Ren family had been in the King's service for decades and Shao was no exception. He had saved her father's life more than once during the Faunus War and had always had a soft spot for Nora. Sometimes he would sneak candies from the city to her without the King noticing. He smiled at Nora as he entered, but he looked a little uneasy. The King, however, smiled broadly at his daughter.

"Good morning, Nora!" he said, striding over and hugging Nora. "Happy tenth birthday! I hope you are enjoying the celebration!"

"Oh yes, Father," said Nora. "I certainly enjoy watching it all from my window."

Shao winced slightly, but the King only laughed.

"Now now, Nora. We can't have you running around out there. It's crazy! All those people bustling around; definitely unsafe for a girl like you!"

"Shao has been teaching me self-defense," Nora reminded her father. "I am getting pretty good with Mother's hammer."

Shao took a step forward.

"If I may say so your majesty, she is very strong and a rather unorthodox fighter." (Nora blushed a bit at this, remember how she sailed across the inner courtyard using her hammer) "Perhaps we can allow her to explore the city a bit. It is her tenth birthday after all."

The King waved a hand. "Maybe next year, if Nora's studies go well. But enough of that for now, I want to give my girl her gift."

Shao grimaced slightly and waved to the doorway.

"Come on in, Lie."

A boy a little older than Nora stepped into the room. Nora looked him over, vaguely recognizing him from the castle. He was definitely taller than her by about a head. She could see his dark eyes under his jet-black hair, tied back in a ponytail. He looked uncomfortable and was dressed similar to his father. The King clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be shy my boy! Introduce yourself."

The boy looked at Nora a bowed formally.

"Princess Nora, I am happy to meet you. I am Lie Ren."

Nora stared at him, then looked at her father.

"I don't understand. Why is he…um, why am I meeting him?

The King smiled broadly. "Lie Ren is your new bodyguard! He is still in training, but I think it would be good practice to have him with you so you get…more acquainted!"

Nora stared at him. "You got me a bodyguard for inside the castle?"

"Well, we had to start sometime, didn't we?" laughed the King.

Nora colored with anger.

"I do not need a bodyguard to walk around my own home!" she sputtered before she could stop herself.

The King looked sternly down at her. "Nora, like I said he is in training and you are ten years old. The world is dangerous out there and you are not ready! In the meantime, be nice to Lie, and continue your studies. Maybe next year we can talk about going into the city…under armed guard of course. The Faunus and others are always on the watch for weakness. Now enjoy the rest of your birthday, Nora."

The King strode out, followed by Lie and Shao. Shao closed the door behind them.

Nora kicked her bedpost and threw herself into her chair. Her gaze flicked to her bed and notice something sticking out of her bed covers. She walked over and pulled out an envelope. Inside was a small bag and a message: _I'm sorry you are probably not enjoying your birthday to its fullest. Hope this makes up for some of it._

The bag was stuffed with candy. Nora didn't recognize the handwriting, but it could have only been from Shao. She curled up on her bed, eating her candy and listening to the world outside, thinking. Finally, as the last of the candy was consumed and the wrappers were swept under the bed, Nora had made a decision. Like it or not, her father was not going to make her spend another birthday inside her home.


	2. Cooking with Ren

Nora got dressed in her room and looked out the window again, planning her next move. Outside her window, she had a view of the outside courtyard, a winding path that was filled with flowers, shrubs, and trees. The high walls allowed Nora to walk along the path without being seen by anyone in the city, but Nora could clearly see the streets and buildings from her window. She spotted a large tree close to the wall and, squinting through the branches, an almost deserted street. Looking over the wall further down, she saw a parade just beginning, making its way slowly down the street. The parade was done every year and would last for at least an hour. If she wanted to join it without being noticed, now was the time.

Nora quietly opened the door and looked left down the hallway. No one in sight. She looked right and nearly jumped out of her skin as Lie Ren stood next to the door looking at her.

"Is there a problem, Your Highness?" he asked.

Nora settled her beating heart. "No. What are you doing outside my room?"

Ren shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I am your bodyguard, Your Highness. I have orders to protect you."

Nora flushed with anger.

"I don't need a bodyguard. I especially don't need one _in my own home._"

Ren's eyes shifted to the floor. "I'm sorry Princess, but your Father wanted me to be with you at all times." He glanced back up. "Where am I accompanying you today?"

Nora thought fast. "I'm hungry. I'm going to the kitchens." She made her way down the hall. Behind her, she heard Ren patter quietly behind her. If her father had ordered Lie to follow her around, she will never get a moment's peace, never mind getting a chance to explore the city. Until she found a way to get rid of him, she had to play along.

The two of them made their way downstairs and into the dining room. This time of day, the servants were probably outside the castle enjoying the celebration. Nora started to make her way to the kitchen, but Ren cleared his throat.

"If you'd like Princess, I could make you something to eat."

Nora hesitated. She liked to cook for herself when she could, despite her father's disapproval that she learn "commoner skills." But if Ren reported back to her father, it would just mean another argument.

"Sure, Ren," Nora said. "What are you going to make?"

Ren smiled. "I'll think of something." He disappeared into the kitchen. Nora sat down at the table. She thought about sneaking away, but she might not have enough time to make her escape before Ren got back.

A few minutes later, Ren backed into the dining room wearing a pink apron, balancing several plates. They were piled high with something round and brown. Some of them had what looked like fruit imbedded in them, while others had…

"Chocolate chips?" asked Nora. Her diet was strictly regulated and she rarely ever received chocolate from the staff with her father present. Ren smiled again.

"I thought today should be a time when we bend the rules a little. Have you ever tried pancakes before?"

"No," said Nora. She eyed the pancakes suspiciously. "What are they made of?"

"Try them, see for yourself," said Ren, sliding a plate over.

Nora cut into the pancake and took a small bite. It was soft, warm, and the chocolate added a wonderful flavor. She had never had such good food for breakfast.

"Wow…" Nora exclaimed. "This is terrific! I didn't know you could cook."

"We are not just bodyguards, Your Highness," said Ren. "We need to be prepared for all aspects of your life, including meals." He slid a bottle of dark liquid across the table. "Try adding some syrup on them."

Nora opened the bottle and poured it onto her next bite. After tasting it, she abandoned all attempts on her manners and dumped a large helping on the rest of her pancakes.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ren. "Don't eat too much, Your Highness. We don't want you to get sick on your birthday."

An idea sparked in Nora's head. She began to eat quickly, being careful not to eat too much, but enough to concern Ren. After the plates had cleared Nora leaned back and attempted a look of queasiness.

"Are you okay, Your Highness?" asked Ren.

"Yes…" said Nora. "The food was excellent, but I think I might have eaten it a little too fast."

Ren looked downcast. "I am so sorry, Princess."

Nora had a pang of guilt, but leaned back and closed her eyes. "It's not your fault Ren, I should have listened to you. I think I'll go lie down."

"I'll escort you back, Princess," said Ren, but Nora attempted a regal wave of her hand.

"That's not necessary, Ren. If you would please just clean up the dishes, I'll see myself to my room and get some sleep."

Ren looked troubled, but he nodded. "Very well, Your Highness." He gathered the plates and went into the kitchen. As soon as the door shut behind him, Nora stole quietly into the hallway and ran to the courtyard. She could still hear the parade in progress. She shimmied up the tree, took one last look around for any guards or anyone on the street below, and jumped.


	3. The Parade of Hunters

Nora landed in the street and took a quick look around. No one had noticed a girl leaping from the castle walls into the street. Nora grinned and made her way to the packed road next to her and looked out into the parade.

The kingdom had spared no expense. The floats were beautiful, some depicting the castle itself, some were of the king himself, while others were of famous Hunters and Huntresses. Nora saw one float completely comprised of flowers intertwined together to form a gigantic pink rose, the symbol of the kingdom. Some floats had performers on them, using Dust to send out multi-colored sparks into the crowd. Nora struggled to get to the front of the crowd.

"Are you lost little girl?" someone asked.

Nora looked up into the face of an old man smiling down at her. He had gray hair, slightly balding, and wearing a shopkeeper's apron.

"No sir," said Nora.

"Your first time at the celebration?"

"Yes sir," said Nora, thinking quickly. "My family let me look around town, as long as I'm home tonight."

The old man smiled down at her with kind eyes. "Well, it must be hard to see everything down there. Here, let me help."

With that, he picked up Nora and put her on his shoulders. Now, Nora could see the entire line of floats coming down the lane. Nora gripped the top of the old man's head and marveled at the decorations. After a few more floats went by, several people in armor walked by, smiling and waving to the crowd.

"Do you know much about this celebration and Hunters?" asked the old man. Nora hesitated.

"I know it's the Princess's birthday," she said. "And I know Hunters defend us from Grimm."

"That's right," said the old man. "But that's not all. Our royal family has very important place among the Hunter family." He nodded to the next float. Nora looked up, and gasped.

Rolling down the street was a float of her mother.

She was dressed in heavy, pure-white armor, standing with one hand on her hip, the other gripping her war hammer Magnhild over her shoulder. Her face was beautiful, with an adventurous smile on her face. Nora noticed she wore a pair of pink gloves. Her float was bare of performers, but as Nora watched, small explosions of Dust blasted out of the end of her hammer, glowing red, pink, and gold sparks. Nora knew her mother had been a Huntress, but had never seen her in full armor.

"Our Queen passed away several years ago," said the old man sadly. "But she traveled the world fighting Grimm and fighting during the Faunus War. She was well loved by the kingdom, but she was killed in action while saving a group of refugee Faunus. Now, the King and his daughter never leave the castle, but every year we celebrate their birthday, both for her and her mother."

Nora wiped away a tear. She had known her mother was a Huntress, but her father never talked about her, simply saying her died during the war. The few pictures she had of her were of her in her royal attire. She had no idea how the rest of the kingdom felt about her, or that they shared the same birthday.

The last of the floats rolled away and the old man put her down. Nora looked up at him, smiled, and awkwardly hugged him.

"Thank you for the view," she said.

"No trouble young lady," said the man. "I always love to watch the parade. Shame I won't see it next year in Vale, but I'll visit when I can. Are you sure you're going to be all right on your own?"

"Yes sir, I'll be fine," said Nora. "In fact, can you recommend any activities that I should visit?"

The old man grinned. "Just watch."

As if they had waited for an unseen cue, dozens of people converged on the street and in seconds had set up concession stands, game booths, and shops full of Schnee Dust products. Everyone flooded the road and soon everyone was exploring the shops, eating food, talking and laughing.

"Most of the stands and games are free," said the old man, nodding toward a shop called _From Dawn Till Dust_. "Shops like mine are heavily discounted. I recommend looking at everything. If you got any questions, don't hesitate to ask. It was nice to meet you long lady." He patted her head and walked to the shop, pausing at the door.

"Hmm…maybe I should change the name when I get to Vale," he said absentmindedly, then walked inside as a crowd gathered outside the door.

Nora ran out into the street, looking in every direction trying to see everything at once. She gathered around a group of children around a pole with a bell at the top of it.

"Step right up!" shouted a man. "Are you strong enough to reach the bell?"

One by one, several teenagers walked up to the pole with a heavy mallet. With a cry, they slammed the mallet on a lever, launching a metal block up the pole to the bell. However, none reached it.

"Can I try?" asked Nora.

A few kids laughed. The man at the game hesitated, then smiled.

"This might be a little tough for you young lady," he said. "The mallet is really heavy. Why don't you try the other bell?"

Nora looked over at some children attempting to play on a much smaller version of the bell game. Even the younger kids were able to reach the bell with one try.

"It looks too easy," Nora said. "Please?"

"I'll tell you what," smiled the man. "Reach the bell in one try, and I'll give you any prize you want."

Nora stepped up to the lever, while one of the teenagers bowed mockingly and offered her the mallet. Nora seethed inside, but curtsied back and accepted the hammer. She swung easily, testing its weight with a smile. The mallet was barely half the weight of Magnhild. The man's smile faded a little.

Nora wound up and with a yell, slammed the mallet into the lever so hard the metal block smacked into the bell and knocked it clean off.

A minute later, Nora walked into the street holding a gigantic pink Ursa doll, feeling pleased with herself. She was just about to head off to a concession stand to see what this "cotton candy" was when a hand landed on her shoulder. Nora looked back and squeaked.

Lie Ren appeared directly behind her.


	4. Followed

"What are you doing here?" hissed Nora.

"I was about to ask you the same question," said Ren.

"How did you find me?" asked Nora incredulously.

"It took a few minutes, but then I climbed onto the clock tower and spotted you in the crowd," said Ren, pointing to a massive building overlooking the street.

"You spotted me from there?" asked Nora. "How did you even know I was gone?"

"I went to check how you were feeling and you were gone. I figured you would have wanted to see the city on your birthday so I went looking for you."

Nora shook Ren's hand off her shoulder. "Well yes, I managed to escape the castle," she said sarcastically. "And as you can see, I haven't been attacked, mugged, kidnapped, or killed. In fact," she added on a happier note, waving her prize around, "I won an Ursa."

"Your Highness, you aren't hurt, but your father did not want you leaving the castle yet," Ren said in a low voice. "It is only a matter of time before he finds you are gone and as a bodyguard, it is my responsibility to bring you back. He says it's not safe."

Nora glared at Ren. "Ren, this is the first time in ten years I have left the castle. The only time I have ever seen people who do not know who I am, what I am, and are not concerned with what I will become. How more safe can I be? And how can I rule a kingdom when I have never seen it?"

Ren sighed.

"Princess, I know you are frustrated, but your father—"

"—Will have discovered I'm gone already," said Nora impatiently. "So I'm out here now, another hour will not change anything. I know you answer to my father, but can we please spend a little more time out enjoying the festival?"

Ren looked at Nora, then glanced back to the castle and back again. Nora held her breath and crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Okay, Princess," said Ren finally. "But only for one hour and you have to stay with me."

Nora jumped up and down and hugged a startled Ren.

"Thank you, Ren!" she said. Then a thought occurred to her. "So, if you are my bodyguard, you technically have to do what I say right?"

"Of course, Princess, unless your father orders otherwise."

"Good. Then you can hold this," grinned Nora, dumping the Ursa doll into his arms. "Now you hang on to Mrs. Claws and let's go!"

"Mrs. Claws, Princess?" asked Ren.

"Got to have a name Ren!" said Nora. "And call me Nora."

"I can't do that, Your Highness!"

"Well, if my identity has to be secret, you can call me Nora," Nora smiled and ran toward the nearest concession stand. "Now let me try some of that cotton candy stuff!"

Nora had never had so much fun.

So many games, food, and people in one place. Nora checked everything she could. She dragged Ren back to several shops to examine weapons and Dust-imbued capes and uniforms. She played several more games and, after some convincing, Ren joined in. They played, watched, and laughed as they explored the city. Nora noticed once Ren relaxed a bit, he was fun, smart, and caring. He smiled a lot more often and treated everyone he met courteously, rich, poor, young, old, Human or Faunus. She looked over at him, laden with prizes from all their games and smiled. Ren was fast becoming not just a bodyguard, but a friend.

"Nora," said Ren.

"Yes, Ren?" asked Nora.

"We may have a problem."

Nora frowned.

"It is getting late," she said. "I might have forced you out for more than an hour…"

"That's not it," said Ren. He jerked a shoulder. "Behind me at seven o'clock, thirty feet, Faunus, green coat."

Nora peeked over his shoulder and spotted the Faunus. He seemed very interested in a store front window.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Nora.

"He's been following us for two stores."

Nora felt a twinge of fear.

"Are you sure? Why would he be following us?"

"I'm not sure why," said Ren. "But we should get back to the castle."

Nora hesitated, then nodded. "Okay. How do we get back? We can't just walk through the front gate."

"There is a back entrance for servants," said Ren. "Let's go."

Ren lead the way through the crowd, stumbling a bit under the prizes they had won. Nora relieved him of some of the burden and together they made their way through the crowd. Glancing behind them, Nora noticed the Faunus keeping pace with them, not close enough to be noticed, but close enough to stay within sight. Nora nervously quickened her pace up to Ren and hurried along.

"Almost there Nora," said Ren, stopping next to an alley. "Cut through here, turn, and the door is right ahead of you. Knock twice and wait for the door to open. Go."

"What about you?"

"I lost sight of him," said Ren. "Want to make sure he didn't see where we went."

Nora hesitated, then ran down the alley. Just a hundred feet, she told herself. Ren's nearby, and the castle is right there. Everything is going to be fine.

Nora looked behind her. Ren was still looking down the street, trying to spot their follower.

Suddenly, Nora ran into something very solid and was knocked to the ground.

"Nora!" shouted Ren, followed by a grunt of pain.

Nora looked up just in time to see a large man blocking her way, reaching toward her. She felt something cover her nose and mouth and she slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Kidnapped!

Nora opened her eyes.

She was on the floor of a building. Nora struggled to stand up and realized her hands were bound with a length of rope. She managed to get to a sitting position and looked around her. It looked like an abandoned warehouse. Nora could hear sounds of arguing in an office room next to her. Glancing around, she saw Ren slumped against a wall with his head bowed.

"Ren!" Nora whispered, wiggling towards him.

Ren looked up. Nora saw a large bump on his head, but other than that he looked fine. However, Ren's expression was of deep shame.

"Princess…" he whispered softly. "I am so sorry."

"What happened?" asked Nora.

"I was stupid," said Ren. "There were more than one person following us. One drugged you, and the other hit me over the head. This is all my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous Ren, you couldn't have known—"

"But I should have!" Ren exclaimed, slamming his head against the wall, wincing. "You are my responsibility and my—" he stopped suddenly.

"What, Ren?" asked Nora.

Ren closed his eyes. "No. A bodyguard cannot form emotional attachments to their employee."

Nora's face colored.

"You…_like_ me?" she asked.

Now Ren's face colored.

"No! No, I'm sorry Nora, I meant as a, a, friend. Sorry I didn't—"

"No! I get it sorry!" said Nora, blushing furiously. "I—"

The office door flew open and several Faunus stood in the doorway. One, a woman, strode out and crouched next to them.

"Well, now this looks cozy," she said, a forked tongue slithering out between her sharp teeth. "Our two lovebirds are awake now?"

Nora was still blushing.

"Um, we aren't like, together, together," she mumbled.

"What?" asked the snake lady.

"Nothing," said Nora.

"Well, whoever you are, don't worry about us," said the Faunus. "We are going to let you go in a while. You just need to tell us who your mommy and daddy are so we can find them." She grinned. "Then, after a little negotiation, you get to leave safe and sound."

Another Faunus stepped forward. He was tall, with black hair and mutton chops. "Snake, I'm telling you, this is not a good idea."

The woman, Snake, frowned. She stood up and walked straight up to the man. Despite his height, she glared threateningly into his eyes.

"For the last time, Cat," she hissed. "You wanted to be a part of our group. You're in. If anything is going to change relations with Faunus, you need to get your hands dirty. You've done some bad things before, now you want to stop here?"

"No," said Cat. "But I don't kidnap children."

"And what about _our_ children?" said Snake. "Are you telling me Humans are not above hurting _them_?"

Cat glared at her, then over at Nora and Ren. He sighed. "I don't like this."

Snake's nostrils flared. "Well it is not your choice. I am in charge. Now get out of my way."

Cat stood his ground for a moment, then walked back into the office, shutting the door behind him. Snake turned to the other Faunus.

"Anyone else got an issue with this?" There was some shifting in the group but nobody said anything. "Good. Rabbit and Rat, check our perimeter. Make sure the snatch wasn't noticed by cops. Ape, get to the roof and watch from there. Signal me with any updates." Two Faunus headed for the doors, while the third leaped onto a pile of crates and swung himself to a nearby skylight and out onto the roof.

Snake leaned down and gripped Nora by the hair.

"Now dear, what is your name?"

"Get your hands off her!" shouted Ren. Without taking her eyes off Nora, Snake lashed out with her other hand and slapped Ren in the face.

"Ren!" shouted Nora. Then she cried out in pain as Snake jerked her hair.

"Whoever you are," she said softly. "You're rich or important enough to warrant a bodyguard. Now I won't hurt him, but you are going to tell me what I want to know." She opened her mouth and Nora saw pure white fangs. "But if you don't, I just might poison him. You are the one I need. We don't need to keep him alive."

"Don't listen to her Nora!" Ren shouted.

"You don't think I will?" whispered Snake. "Well then, let's test that theory."

Snake dropped Nora and walked slowly toward Ren.

"No," whispered Nora. Snake grabbed Ren by the front of this shirt.

"No!" cried Nora. "Stop!

Snake opened her mouth wide, forcing Ren's struggling head to one side, exposing his neck.

"NO!" Nora screamed.

The office door banged open. Cat stood with a Dust Rifle trained on Snake.

"What on Remnant are you doing?"

Snake froze, her fangs inches from Ren. She slowly closed her mouth and dropped Ren facedown to the floor. "What are you doing with that rifle?"

Cat stood his ground.

"Our boss strictly said 'no bodies or torture,'" he said. "You want more cops around here? Or to tell him why you disobeyed orders?"

Snake hesitated. Then she grinned.

"Oh come on, Cat," she said. "I wasn't going to do it for _real. _I was trying to get them to talk. Now they know we won't hurt them, how are we going to find out who to send the ransom?"

"Soon enough, we'll hear about it," said Cat. "No family will miss their kids for long. Just wait and we'll find out."

Snake sighed. "Fine, we will do things your way for now, Cat. But our boss will hear about how you interrupted my…interrogation."

"Yes," said Cat, coolly. "He will."

Snake hissed, then walked to the office. She turned. "I'm calling the others back. We will watch the prisoners around the clock until we know who to send the ransom to. Rat," she said, speaking to her scroll. "Get Rabbit and get back here. You are on first watch on the prisoners. After an hour, take over for Ape on the roof. Cat is on perimeter. Move. Now."

Snake glared at Cat, then slammed the office door behind her. Cat lowered his Dust Rifle and rubbed his eyes. He walked over to Ren, turned him over and set him against the wall.

"Thank you," said Nora, quietly.

"Don't thank me for that," snapped Cat.

"No," said Nora. "Thank you for saving my friend."

Cat glanced over at her. "You heard her. It was all an act."

"No," said Ren. "It wasn't."

Cat's expression slipped for a moment, then became neutral.

"I am going to get you guys something to sit on. Might as well be comfortable while you're tied up. Just remember I am not your friend. I have my reasons for being in this group, and that is not going to change."

"I can understand that," said Ren. "But manners dictate a thank you anyway."

Cat grunted, pushed a couple of boxes to the middle of the warehouse, and lifted Nora and Ren onto them. Rabbit and Rat came back in and without a word, they split off, Cat leaving the warehouse, Rabbit entering the office, and Rat leaned against the wall, watching Ren and Nora.

"Are you okay?" asked Nora in a low voice.

"Are you?" answered Ren.

"I am now."

"Don't worry Prin…Nora," Ren said, glancing at Rat. "I got us into this, I'll get us out."

"No, Ren," said Nora firmly. "As my bodyguard, you obey me. And I say you will not take the blame for this, or complain that I am going to help you get us out. Furthermore, I order you to ignore that bodyguard rule thing and be my friend. Does that cover everything?"

Ren stared at her for a moment, then a small smile grew on his face. "All right then, Nora. Let's do this together."

Nora felt heat rise in her face again.

"But not like, together, together."

"What?"

"Never mind."


	6. Fearing Monsters

After some time, it was obvious that getting out would be easier said than done. Without seeing the Faunus guards, they couldn't get any information about them. Once in a while, a shadow from the roof crossed the skylight as the Faunus Ape patrolled. Nora noticed Snake occasionally checking on them through the office with Rabbit. Rat seemed the least alert, but it was mainly due to boredom. He sat against the wall reading a comic, only occasionally glancing up to make sure Ren and Nora hadn't moved.

"Any luck?" whispered Ren, under the chuckling of Rat in his corner.

"No," sighed Nora. She had been rubbing her rope bonds against the side of the crate in the hope of weakening them, but doing this subtlety was a tense and slow process. "You?"

"No," frowned Ren. He glanced at the office. "But we need a plan soon. It's only a matter of time before Snake gets sick of waiting."

Nora shuddered. "I never knew there were people like her. She's evil."

"She is," said Ren. "But, in a way, I feel sorry for them."

"What?" exclaimed Nora. "Why?"

"You haven't seen your kingdom, Nora," said Ren. "Faunus have been distrusted, ridiculed, and exploited even before the Faunus War. We keep promising to make things better, but time and time again we break those promises."

"That's no excuse to do something like this," said Nora.

"You don't understand. They have been fighting for basic rights for decades. Schools rarely accept Faunus students. It is hard for them to get jobs. The Schnee Dust Company uses an indentured service policy with Faunus, but people say it's a little more than slavery."

"If people know about it, why doesn't anyone help them?" asked Nora.

"Because Humans hate things that are different from them. They see Faunus as Grimm in Human form."

"That's ridiculous!" said Nora, startled. "Faunus are different, but that's no reason to hate them!"

"Fear can cause drastic things to happen to people."

"Why do people fear the Faunus?"

"Well think about it. If you saw Snake in the street with her fangs, what would be your first thought?"

Nora stared at Ren, then looked over to the door with Snake inside.

"I would fear her initially," she said. "But if she was a good person I would get over it."

"That's the problem," said Ren. "Most Humans are too afraid to take that first step. We have not been on Remnant for long and what everyone remembers is the world is filled with monsters. Staying with members of your own species is a survival tactic that nearly every animal obeys instinctively and anything different from us we treat with caution. Faunus are no different, but they are outnumbered by both Humans and Grimm. So, to survive, they retaliate."

"But violence just causes more violence," said Nora.

"Yes, normally it does," said Ren. "But unfortunately, sometimes it seems to be the right thing to do for some. Have you heard of the White Fang?"

"I heard of them, but my father never talked to me about them," said Nora. "Who are they?"

"They were a group of Faunus who sought to peacefully end the prejudice and be accepted into society. They would attend boycotts, sit-ins, marches, but they never caused injuries or violent acts. But there are rumors that the old founders are stepping down and the new leaders are taking the group in a different direction. They have been a lot more active and Faunus have been more violent than usual, but there has been no proof yet they are behind it. But the fear that they _might _be behind it alone is causing people to respect them more. They would rather respect them out of fear than respect them for who they really are and more Faunus are discovering that."

"So Faunus tried being peaceful, then tried being the bully, and the bully worked?"

"Yes. So now, if you found an easier way that worked, would you keep doing it that way?" Ren looked over at the office door. "Some are just too tired, desperate, or cruel to continue on the harder path. They don't think it is worth all that pain."

Nora stared at Ren.

"You've really put a lot of thought into it, haven't you?"

Ren blushed.

"Not really. It's just how and where I grew up."

Nora finally gave up trying to saw through her bonds and leaned back on her crate. "Where did you grow up?"

Ren was silent for a minute, then leaned back as well, staring at the ceiling.

"I was born outside the kingdom. Despite being bodyguards for the royal family for years, our birthplace is the same. I haven't been there for nearly six years. At age five, the Ren males come to the castle to being our training for our bodyguard positions to the royal family or one of its ambassadors. The Ren females usually stay home and take care of the village. My mother is currently in charge of our village as a sort of sheriff and mayor." Ren smiled. "My baby sister Chen is there too. She was just two years old when I left. I guess you could say she was my first 'client' as a bodyguard. She was always trying to wander off and explore." He grinned sideways at Nora. "She was a lot better at escaping than you."

"Hey!"

"Well, I was only about five years old. And mostly untrained."

"That makes me feel better."

Ren laughed softly. "I haven't thought about that place for a couple years now. I miss it."

"Can't you go visit?"

"A bodyguard stays with their client at all times. And I'm still training so there is no time to take such a long trip back there. The only way I could go back is either you went there because of an emergency or exiled me there. I do occasionally get letters, but the road is dangerous and the village doesn't have a strong receiver for long distance communications. But our village has both Faunus and Humans. They have learned to coexist and work together, but it took a long time, a lot of shared burdens and Grimm attacks to put aside their differences. Here in the kingdom, people expect to be safe and they waste their time on prejudices. Some of my best friends at home were Faunus." He sat up. "Several of their families joined the White Fang. I haven't heard from them for a year. I have no idea what happened to them. But violence and broken promises are not going to stop Humans and Faunus from fearing and hating each other. And…I feel sorry for the Faunus for us putting them in this position."

"I bet you are now."

Snake strode out of the office.

"Put Humans in the same position the Faunus are in, and they always go on and on about how sorry they are. Pathetic. Have some pride." She tilted her head, staring at Ren. "They are your species after all."

"Doesn't mean I am the same as them," said Ren.

"Yeah right," said Snake. "You wear clothes we make for you, eat the food we pick for you, buy the Dust we mine for you, but none of that matters to you Humans. You will never see us as more than monsters, so that is what we decided to become." She leaned in, a few inches away from Nora's face. "You know, for the longest time, I feared you Humans. I thought you were the monsters. Now, I realize to defeat a monster, to _kill _a monster, you need to become one." She straightened up and looked over at Rat. "_What_ on Remnant are you reading?"

Rat looked up.

"Just this super-hero comic of these two Human idiots. They are stupid, but lovably so."

Snake closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose.

"Get to the roof. Tell Ape to get some supplies for the night and I'll call Cat in. My turn to patrol and Rabbit will take first sleep shift. Cat will watch the prisoners. If we don't hear anyone missing their kids by sunset, we will need to talk about…alternative options," she said, smiling at Nora, who shivered against her will.

Rat climbed a ladder on the wall and slipped out onto the roof while Snake went out the doors. Less than a minute later, Cat entered the building. He made sure the doors were all closed before turning to Ren and Nora.

"Pay attention," he snapped. "And I don't want to hear any comments about what I am going to tell you."

Nora and Ren glanced at each other, then back at Cat.

"We're listening," said Nora.

"You are leaving," said Cat shortly. "I don't like your kind, but it really rubs me the wrong way to sink to something as low as kidnapping. I'm going to help you escape."


	7. Semblance Escape

"I thought you were a bodyguard."

Ren looked up, confused. "I am in training, but yes I am."

"Don't you have any hidden blades?"

Ren hesitated. "Well, no, but if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Don't bother," said Cat. "If you had any, you would have at least attempted to use one by now. What kind of bodyguard doesn't have an emergency blade?"

Ren winced. Cat sighed. "Okay, here." He reached into his back pocket and slipped a small dagger into Ren's bound hands. "I can't free you myself, or Snake will suspect me. Wait for me to switch guard duties with Rabbit and break free then. Rat checked you for weapons, but I can say he missed one. You may have to fight Rabbit, but I'll pretend not to hear anything. Get out, stick to populated roads, and get wherever you live and stay there for a few days. If Snake doesn't suspect me, I can convince the others to get out of the city."

"Wait," said Nora. "Why are you helping us?"

Cat hesitated.

"Ever since I can remember, we have feared and hated Humans. I still do. I joined because I am tired of waiting for someone else to decide when to treat us equally and this group promised to deliver. I don't like it, but I want a family one day who won't be hated simply because of who they are. I've stolen, vandalized, blackmailed and fought to make things better and sometimes, it works. But I also meet people like Snake, Faunus who don't care about our goals for peace, and…I would rather spend my entire life fighting for peace than being respected through violence."

Cat glanced over at the office door. "I'll trade watches with Rabbit. She hates second watch. I just hope this ruse works."

"Cat, before you go, I need to say something," said Ren.

"What?" asked Cat, leaning over.

"I'm sorry," said Ren and without warning slammed his palms to Cat's temples. Cat slumped over and landed with a thud on the floor.

"Ren!" squeaked Nora.

"Shhh!" whispered Ren. He closed his eyes for a moment, then hurried to the side of the office door. A second later, it burst open and Rabbit entered waving a Dust Rifle.

"Cat!" she hissed. "What's going—"

Ren reached up, grabbed the rifle, and swept Rabbit's legs out from under her. Rabbit tried to get up, but Ren rolled over her back and swung the rifle. It struck her under her chin and she crumpled without a sound.

"Ren!" squeaked Nora again. "How—"

"Shhh!" said Ren again. He closed his eyes for a few moments, then relaxed his shoulders. "Okay, we're safe now."

He walked over to Nora and cut her bonds.

"If you tell me to 'Shhh' again I will hit you," said Nora. "Why did you do that to Cat? We had a plan made. Is he okay?"

"He should be fine. Just giving him a stronger alibi," said Ren. "Snake may not believe he didn't hear us escape, especially if Rabbit was tougher than she looked. I didn't want to do it, but the technique is most effective when you don't expect it coming."

Nora looked down at Rabbit. "How did you know she heard us?"

Ren hesitated.

"Nora, I trust you, but I need your word you will keep this secret."

Nora nodded. "Okay, I promise."

"It's my Semblance," said Ren. "I can use it to augment one aspect of myself at a time. Speed, hearing, sight, Aura strength. I used it to make sure to knock Cat out and listen for Rabbit and Ape if they came running. I also used it to find you in the street earlier. Used sparingly and with the right timing, I get the advantage in a fight."

Nora stared at Ren.

"Ren, that's amazing! You should use it all the time. You'd be Super Ren!"

"I can't," said Ren. "Using my body beyond what it is capable of puts a serious strain on me. I'd pass out if I use it too often." He looked around. "We need to get out of here. Let's go before Snake comes back."

Ren led the way over to the metal door to the outside and pulled on the handle.

"Locked," he said. He looked up at the roof. "I want to avoid the roof if we can help it. Ape has got to be a lot stronger than Rabbit."

"I got an idea," said Nora. "But when I do it, we got to run."

"Why?" asked Ren.

"Because it's going to make a whole lot of noise."

Ren sighed, then rolled his shoulders.

"Okay Nora, but we stick together. We are probably not that far from the main road, otherwise someone might have seen the Faunus carrying us. So we get out, run for the road, and hide in the crowd. No way they will follow us into a public place. Agreed?"

"Got it," said Nora. "Ready?"

Ren nodded.

Nora took a deep breath and cracked her knuckles. Then she slammed her fists into the metal door with such force, it blasted clean off its hinges and slammed into a very surprised Snake who apparently had been standing just outside about to enter. Snake flew against the alley wall with the door on top of her. Ren looked at the twisted remains of the door and then to Nora, his face white with shock.

"What...how…" he sputtered.

"You're not the only one with an augment Semblance," grinned Nora. "Super-strength only though, and I can use it continually. Let's get out of here!"

Leaving the groaning Snake behind, they ran for the road.

Nora and Ren glanced back a few times while they ran for the castle, but there seemed to be no pursuit. Nevertheless, they were extra cautious when they made their final sprint to the servant entrance.

"We made it!" said Nora.

"I think so," said Ren. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Nora. "But look."

The sky had grown dark, the last glimpses of sundown were disappearing. It had been midmorning when Nora had escaped the castle and now it was past dusk.

"My father definitely knows I've gone," said Nora. "He may never let me out again."

"Don't say that, Nora," said Ren.

"But it's true," sighed Nora. "Despite everything, this has been the best day of my life. I learned so much about my city, my mother, you, and Faunus. I actually _want_ to know more and help to make this kingdom better, something I never wanted before. I never had the motivation to want it before. I was told I was just going to be queen of the castle and not care about the outside world and you helped me find a purpose in it and brought me home safely. But my father is afraid of the world. No, he hates it, for the war, the Faunus, and for it taking my mother from us."

Ren looked at her. "Nora, I—"

The servant's door swung open. Shao was standing there.

"Your Highness," he said, quietly. "You need to come in. You too Lie. The King needs to speak with you both."


	8. Fault

Shao led the way through the castle without speaking. Ren and Nora followed silently, passing nobles and servants. Apparently, the news about them had spread, because a variety of disbelief, anger, and pity was shown on the faces they passed. Nora glanced sideways at Ren. He was walking straight-backed, almost marching, his eyes dead ahead. His expression was unreadable, but a trickle of sweat ran down his face. Nora wanted to say something, but her throat felt dry as sand. It suddenly occurred to her that Ren might be in more trouble than she.

Shao stopped outside the king's private study, knocked once, and entered. The king was standing at the window and spun around as soon as they entered.

"Nora!" he cried, striding forward. Nora braced herself, but to her surprise, her father gripped her in a hug. He held her at arm's length and smiled down at her. "I am so happy you are alright!"

Nora blinked.

"Uh, yes…Father," she said. "Sorry I went out, but I really wanted to explore the city. It is my birthday."

Her father sighed. "I've told you Nora, it is a dangerous place. What if something had happened to you? I don't know what I'd do with myself."

Nora smiled hesitantly. "Why would anything happen, Father? No one knows who I am out there."

The king smiled down at her, but then the smile vanished. He turned to Ren for the first time.

"Shao, I would like you to take Nora back to her room," he said. "I must have a word with your son."

Shao nodded, his face impassive. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Nora stared.

"Wait, Father, what are you doing?"

"Nora, this doesn't concern you," said the king.

"Ren is my friend!" said Nora. "It wasn't—"

"Nora," said her father sternly. "Despite that I am glad you made it home safely, you disobeyed me. You would do well to wait in your room until I have finished talking to Lie and Shao. Then we can talk about when the next time you can leave the castle. And that is a privilege that will be strictly regulated after today." He turned his back to Nora. "Shao, please escort Nora to her room, lock it, and return here."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Shao quietly. "Princess, this way please."

Nora opened her mouth to argue, but Shao quickly put a hand on her shoulder and steered her out into the hall.

"What is going to happen to him?" asked Nora.

"I am not sure, Princess," said Shao. "But you were forbidden from leaving the castle and you disobeyed. Ren is responsible for you and we need to hear his story on what happened today. Then a suitable punishment will be decided for him."

"But he didn't do anything! It was my fault we were so late!"

"It doesn't matter Princess!" snapped Shao suddenly. "Lie knows the rules and the consequences for breaking them. He has no choice. The best thing you can do for him right now is to stay out of trouble and leave him be." He sighed. "I'm sorry Princess, I did not mean to get angry. But Lie's future is at stake. Perhaps he can still be a bodyguard, but only if he agrees to obey the king's wishes from now on."

Nora hung her head. All she did today was cause trouble, both for her father and Ren. Maybe Shao was right; maybe not being around Ren was for the best. She didn't want to cause any more trouble for him, even if that meant being distant. Just another face in the castle.

Shao opened Nora's door and ushered her in.

"Now stay here and wait for your father to—" he glanced by Nora's bed. "What is that?"

Nora glanced at what Shao was looking at. A candy wrapper from that morning lay on the floor.

"It's your gift you gave me this morning," she said dully. "I ate the bag of candy and haven't cleaned up yet."

"I haven't given you anything yet for your birthday Princess," said Shao, frowning.

"But—" Nora said.

Then it hit her. _Ren_ had given her the candy and note that morning. Despite being told to remain professional, he had gone out of his way to be friendly to her. The birthday gift, cooking breakfast, letting her explore the city, and protecting her from the Faunus, he had been both friend and bodyguard. Nora remembered how she treated him with distain and tried to trick him, when the entire time he had been making sure she was happy. How could Nora sit by while Ren faced punishment alone? What kind of friend would do that?

Nora stood up straight, filled with determination. For the first time in her life, she turned to Shao and issued an order.

"Shao," said Nora. "As the Princess, I demand you follow this order; allow me to talk to my father now on the issue of Lie Ren. I will not allow my own bodyguard to face punishment for my wrongdoing. It would be shameful and dishonorable to use my bodyguard…_my friend_ as a scapegoat when it is convenient."

Shao stared at her. Nora stared right back, her hands balled into tight fists, her face stern.

"I'm sorry Princess," said Shao quietly. "But your father has made it clear that I obey orders from him first and you second. I cannot ignore a direct order given to me by the king."

Nora's determination drained away. She was so sure of herself, determined to finally stand up to her father face-to-face, but Shao could not disobey her father's wishes. As Shao turned, tears filled Nora's eyes.

"You remember," said Shao, without turning around. "I was told to bring you here and lock the door. Being worried about what will happen to my son, I could be forgiven for forgetting to lock it. And I would be in such a hurry to get back, I wouldn't pay attention to anyone following me back. And if you were outside the door and overheard what would happen to Lie, then I couldn't blame you for talking about it with your father."

Nora looked up in disbelief. Shao smiled at her from the doorway.

"While it is frowned on for a bodyguard and their client to develop a friendship, I have a feeling Lie needs a person like you in his life. Just as you need a person for yours." He bowed low. "Thank you Princess, for being Lie's friend." He closed the door. Nora waited a few seconds, then grinned as the door opened at her touch. She saw the Shao walking briskly down the hall and she followed as quickly and quietly as she could.


	9. Together

Shao walked quickly down the hall, never glancing behind him. Nevertheless, Nora remained quiet as possible, following him back to her father's study. Shao reached the door and entered, while Nora sneaked down the hall. As she reached the door, Nora noticed Shao had left the door opened a crack. Peeking in, she saw Ren standing where she left him, back straight, hands at his sides, staring directly ahead. The king stood by the window, looking out into the city. Shao stood by the door at attention, watching the scene.

"Lie," sighed the king. "Your family has been bodyguards to mine for generations. Your father, your grandfather, and great-grandfather take orders from the king, whoever it may have been. Since your family has been in service, they have always followed the orders of the current king without question, loyal, and truthful. I want to hear the truth from you now, Lie. How did Nora elude you? When did you notice she was gone? How and when did you find her and what happened in the meantime?"

Ren took a deep breath.

"Your Majesty, the princess left her room this morning and I escorted her to the kitchens. I prepared a meal for her and afterward, she said she did not feel well. I offered to escort her back to her room, but she ordered me to clean up. Once I did, I went to check up on her. She was gone. I deduced that she might have left the castle to explore the celebration." Ren hesitated.

"Go on, Lie," said Shao quietly.

"It took me a little while to find her, but I managed to talk to her soon after leaving the castle."

"And why did you not return immediately?" asked the king. "If you found her as quickly as you say, you should have been back hours ago."

"The princess asked for more time," said Ren. "She wished to explore the city. I agreed only on condition she stay with me."

The king turned to Ren, a frown on his face.

"So you are saying that you ignored my order for my daughter to remain in the castle? Despite the danger that could have happened, despite your vows, despite your inexperience as a bodyguard, you made a decision to disobey my wishes and my daughter went along with it?"

Ren remained silent.

"Assuming this is all true," continued the king. "What happened then?"

Nora stared at Ren. This was the moment that she feared. If her father heard they had been captured by enemies of the kingdom, she would be lucky to explore the city by the time she was twenty. She closed her eyes in despair.

"Nothing, Your Majesty."

Nora's eyes flew open. Ren stood exactly as he had been, telling a bold-faced lie to the king.

"Nothing?" asked the king. "Are you sure, Lie?"

"Yes," said Ren.

The king stared at Ren for several seconds, then sat behind his desk. "Lie, you are in training and I assume I would have to make allowances. But I feel you are hiding something from me. I don't know what to believe, but I have come down to two conclusions I can't ignore. Either you are incompetent and it took you all day to find Nora and bring her back, or you really did find her that quickly and you simply are insubordinate. I charged you with protecting Nora and with something as important as her, I need someone I can trust implicitly. You are not that person. I am sorry Lie, and I am sorry to do this to your son Shao, but I must release him from his duty and exile him to his hometown. Maybe there you can—"

Nora couldn't listen anymore. She pushed the door wide open. "Father!"

The king looked surprised.

"Nora! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Your Majesty," said Shao airily. "I must have left her door unlocked."

"Father, you cannot do this," said Nora.

"Nora, you are in enough trouble already!" said the king. "And you cannot tell me what to do with my bodyguards."

"_My_ bodyguard," said Nora fiercely. "Under _my_ orders."

"Given to you by me!" exclaimed the king.

"Nora," said Ren quietly. "It's alright, I—"

"Ren saved my life today," blurted Nora.

"What?" demanded the king.

"Nora, don't!" hissed Ren. But Nora was tired of hiding the truth to her father, tired of being treated like she couldn't handle herself.

"Ren was taking me back from the city and we were captured by Faunus," said Nora. "I would still be trapped in that old warehouse if it wasn't for him. Together, we fought our way out and he guided me back to the castle."

The king stared at Nora, then rounded on Ren.

"You see! Your inexperience nearly got my daughter kidnapped!"

"Because I wouldn't listen to him!" said Nora.

"He should have prevented it!" shouted the king.

"I will not blame Ren for my decisions!" cried Nora. "In fact, he noticed them first! If anything, if I was better trained, they would have never had us!"

It was silent in the study for a moment.

"I _need_ to experience things outside the castle father," said Nora quietly. "I've learned so much already that you have never shared. I have seen how people act to each other, both the good and the bad. If I'm going to become Queen, I need to know what the kingdom's like. I can't stay cooped up in here."

"You've said it yourself, Nora," said the king. "You were _kidnapped_. By those animals, those _monsters—" _

"We are monsters to them too, father," said Nora.

"How can you defend them!" shouted the king.

"Because they are right!" said Nora. "They should not be discriminated just because they are different from us!"

"They—"

"We wouldn't have gotten away if it hadn't been for a Faunus helping us!" cried Nora.

"That was just one Faunus," snarled the king.

"Then what about Mom?" asked Nora. "She _died_ helping Faunus! Was she just stupid taking that risk?"

"Do not talk about your mother that way!"

"Then don't criticize her actions!"

The king stared at Nora. Nora stared right back, her eyes filled with determination.

"Shao, Lie," said the king. "Could you excuse us please?"

Shao bowed and held the door open for Ren. Ren looked back at Nora in concern as the door closed behind him. But Nora wasn't afraid. She felt as if a heavy weight were off her shoulders. Now, for the first time in years, she and her father were having a serious talk. No worries about image, no one watching, where Nora could finally be herself.

The king buried his face in his hands and massaged his temples. "Nora, you are not making this easy."

Nora smiled slightly. "That's kind of the point, Dad."

"Dad," said the king, looking up. "I actually missed being called that." He got up from his chair and walked over to Nora and kneeled so they were eye to eye. "Nora, I love you more than anything. Since your mother died, you are the only thing I have left. It was too painful to talk about her and I wanted you safe forever. But I see you possess her spirit." He smiled. "Your mother would hate being cooped up in the castle."

"I know you loved Mom," said Nora. "But I know nothing about her. There was an old man I met today and he said she was a real hero. A Huntress. Someone who helped everyone, Human or Faunus. I want to be just like her." She smiled. "I saw her on her float today. She looked beautiful."

Her father laughed.

"They still have that float of her?" he asked. "I haven't seen it in years. Do you remember it?"

"Yes," said Nora. "She had heavy white armor and she was carrying Magnhild. Oh and she had on pink gloves."

"I remember that now," said the king reminiscently. "She only wore the armor on formal occasions, but she always had those gloves…" he sighed. "Your mother died because of White Fang radicals. I know she was saving other Faunus, but I always blamed them for what happened. If there were no Faunus, there would have been no Faunus War. But maybe it's time to stop hiding behind that excuse. You say a Faunus saved you today."

"All I know is his alias was Cat," said Nora. "But without him, we probably would have been dead."

The king gripped her shoulders tightly for a moment, then relaxed. "It will be hard for me, but I know you are right. Being fair is the only way to end things peacefully. And you exploring the outside…maybe we will need that kind of Queen."

Nora hugged her father tightly, then stepped back. "What about Ren?"

The king straightened up and opened the door. "Shao, Lie, please come back in."

Shao entered with Ren right behind him. Shao took his place at the door while Ren returned to the center of the room at attention next to Nora. The king returned to his desk and looked at Ren over his clasped hands.

"Lie, when I assigned you to protect my daughter, I may have made a mistake."

Nora glanced at Ren. His expression was unreadable.

"That mistake," said the king. "Was treating you like something I could simply give to my daughter."

Ren blinked.

"So," continued the king. "I would like to ask you formally, would you please do me the honor of protecting the future Queen?"

"Of…of course, Your Majesty," stammered Ren.

"And Nora," said the king, turning to her. "Is Lie an acceptable bodyguard for you?"

Nora struggled to restrain her smile.

"Yes, Father," she said.

"Alright then," said the king. "From now on, Lie Ren, you will take orders from Princess Nora. Protect her in any way you can. All that I ask, is that you keep Nora's identity a secret until you ascend to the throne. Nora, I am trusting you do take care of yourself, as well as Ren. From now on, you two will be a team. Together."

Nora blushed. "But not together, together."

"What?"

"Come on, Nora!" called Ren. "We're going to miss the airship!"

Nora hurried toward him, hauling her bags over her shoulder, Magnhild tucked away on her belt. Her mother's gloves the king had giving her for her eleventh birthday fit snugly on her hands as she waved to her friends who had come to see her off. She leaped aboard the airship with Ren a few seconds before the ship closed its doors and began final preparations for takeoff.

"Whew!" said Nora. "That was close!"

"For someone who begged her father for a year to go to Beacon, I could barely get you out of bed! This is the day you've been waiting for!" complained Ren.

"We had to celebrate, Ren! I finally get to go to school as a Huntress! We _had_ to have that midnight pancake feast!"

Ren sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. As he did so, Nora saw a flash of pink. "Hey, what's that?"

Ren jumped and blushed. "It's nothing I—"

Nora pushed his hand away and grabbed a handful of hair. Pink flashed among the ordinary black hair. "Did you dye this?"

Ren smiled, embarrassed.

"Well, remember yesterday my sister visited?"

Nora nodded. The king, at Nora's request, had Ren's family visit the castle to congratulate Ren's acceptance into Beacon. It had been sweet watching Ran and his sister catch up.

"Well, she said that as your permanent bodyguard, I should have something to represent it, but nothing obvious. We still have to maintain our identities while at school. So I suggested a pink dye to represent…you." He covered it again, embarrassed. "It was kind of a spur of the moment thing, I can probably get rid of it—"

Nora's heart warmed with emotion. Over the past six years, Nora and Ren had grown much closer, but Nora always had hoped for something more. Ren was always kind, always helpful, and always willing to protect her, no matter how harebrained her schemes were. And here they were, off on an adventure, away from family and obligations and the castle. Maybe this would be the day she would muster up the courage and tell him what she really felt.

So Nora looked him right in the eyes, smiled, and poked his nose.

"Boop!"

Ren looked surprised, then smiled. "What does that mean?"

"I like it," said Nora. "You keep that, and I'll keep booping you."

"Okay then," said Ren.

Nora looked out the window as the airship ascended over the kingdom. _The next time I'm back,_ Nora thought, _I will be Queen Nora. For now, I am Nora Valkyrie, Huntress in training._

Ren joined her at the window. Together, they watched the kingdom shrink in the distance as they soared above the clouds.

Author's Note:

I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and commented throughout the writing process. This is my first full Fanfiction story I have shared with the public and hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the late posting, but due to work, applying for school, and other projects, it leaves very little time for writing, but I am doing my best. I am currently working on a new origin story, but I am waiting until it is finished before posting it. (Once I finish it, it will be released one chapter a week.) But until then, I still plan to make one chapter mini-stories that I had thought up, including stories for episodes that have already been released. (Ex: Alternate _Dance Dance Infiltration_ episode I wanted to see before episode was released.) Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please share, please comment, and I hope you continue following me on , Wattpad, and Youtube!

Sincerely,

The84thWolf


End file.
